PS184
/ |title_ja=VS ドクケイル |title_ro=VS Dokucale |image=PS184.png |chapter=Ruby & Sapphire |volume=15 |number=184 |location=Sapphire's Secret Base Oldale Town Littleroot Town |prev_round=Trying to Trounce Torchic |next_round=Nixing Nuzleaf }} / or Training for the Contest (Japanese: VS ドクケイル VS or コンテスト指導 Contest Coaching) is the 184th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot The round opens with waking up and discovering that had healed her wounds. She discovers a letter where Ruby explains that he had made her clothes in thanks for saving his life. Initially, she is angered, but quickly realizes that in order for Ruby to have made clothes for her, he must have taken her measurements, horrifying her. In Oldale Town, Ruby has trouble deciding what to do with his newly-acquired . As he tries to find various categories to enter it in, Ruby accidentally angers a wild . Back at Ruby's home in Littleroot Town, Professor Birch and Sapphire explain what happened to Ruby's mother. Ruby's mother calls Norman, who decides to look for his runaway son himself. Back in Oldale Town, Ruby and his Pokémon continue to run away from the angry Dustox. Using the dust on its scales, Nana, Kiki, and Rara are put to sleep, leaving only Mudkip awake due to it being too slow. The Dustox attacks again, forcing Ruby to hide under a bridge, only to be found by Dustox's radar-like antennae. Using the radar on its own head, Mudkip manages to track the quick Dustox and attacks it with moves, soaking its wings and rendering it unable to fly. Worried about his safety, Ruby decides to not return the Pokédex until his bet with Sapphire ends due to it being useful in finding out information about Pokémon. Ruby asks how Mudkip was able to detect the Dustox and consults the Pokédex. Impressed, Ruby decides to give Mudkip the name Mumu and officially has it join his team. He then goes off to find out where he can obtain a Contest Pass and sets off to the next town. Back in Littleroot Town, Sapphire puts on the clothes that Ruby made for her, shocking her father due to her normal choice in clothing. Professor Birch quickly realizes that she is going to conquer the Gyms, a suggestion that Sapphire confirms. Birch wishes his daughter good luck as she swings away on a vine with her , Chic, and , Rono. The counter of the bet continues at seventy-nine days. Major events * is attacked by a wild , which is defeated by his , who is given the nickname Mumu. * Ruby decides to keep the Pokédex. * Norman is informed that Ruby ran away and decides to search for his son. * goes on her journey to challenge Hoenn's Gyms. * Sapphire is revealed to own an Aron. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * (Sapphire's) Characters Humans * * * Professor Birch * Norman * Ruby's mother Pokémon * (Nana; 's) * (Kiki; 's) * (Rara; 's) * (Mumu; 's) * (Rono; 's) * (Chic; 's) * (Professor Birch's) * Trivia Errors In other languages |fr_eu= |it=VS Dustox |ko= |vi = VS Dokucale - Chiến lược dự thi }} de:Kapitel 184 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS184 fr:Chapitre 184 (Pocket Monsters Special) it:LGA184 zh:PS184